Under the Sea
by animegeek709
Summary: Leaf, Dawn, Misty, and May aren't your average princesses. They are mermaids that have a mission to assasinate the scientist who ruined their life. But how can they when they are the people they fell in love with!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Wuz up my peeps. Animegeek here. I do not own pokemon or any of the songs. PLease Review.

Leaf: Your name is Animegeek but this isn't anime its a freakin' game!

May: Calm down Leaf. Just because you're not in the series doesn't mean you're not important.

Gary: Yeah it just means that you'll never be .

Leaf: GARY! You son of a nutcracker. *Kicks him in the you know*

Me: In my story you are important because you're the main character.

Leaf: Yay! Enjoy!

Ch.1

Paul's POV

I woke up to the sound of Ash yelling at Drew to wake up. "Come on Drew! Today is Gary's surfing championship! You do not want to miss it!" He yelled. I kinda felt bad for Drew getting annoyed by Ash. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dress. Brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went to the kitchen and made waffles out of scratch. Not from ego. Gary walked in with his swimsuit. "Hey." He greeted. I greeted him with a grunt. "Wish me luck on the waves." He said. "Yeah." I said without a tone, which of course annoyed him. He scowled and left the room. Everyone else came and ate, and we were off on the road.

~Later~

We finally came to the beach and was greeted by screeches of fangirls. Gosh, being in a famous boy band haves its down sometimes. I walked down and sat on the beach. Fangirls swarmed around me like bees askin for autographs. "They swarm so quickly." I muttered to myself. I looked past the crowd and saw a girl standing there glaring at me. What's with her? She was kinda cute though. Her blue hair was flying around her by the wind. Her short minin dress ran down to her mid theighs. Her fusia scarf flew around her. She turned and walked away. Her bluenette hair trailed behind her. I stood up. Something made me want to run to her, and so I did. "Wait!" I said. I followed her and man she sure walks fast. I followed her past the screaming crowd, and onto a secret location. She turned to me. "Why are you following me!" She shouted. "U-um?" I stumbled for words. "You. Sick. Pervert!" She shouted and took each steps with each word. Now our faces were inches away. I looked into her deep saphire eyes. It started to turn pink and started glowing. She started to look familiar. "Enjoying girls company, huh;" she glared "You people were sicker than I thought." She turned and ran into a pathway. What's wrong with her? She looks familiar. When I was little I met a girl that looked like her. Except she really wasn't a girl.

~Flashback~

"Mommy look at this coral." A younger me said as I picked it up. I was six that time, and was standing on a deep end. Off of the deep end was a deep, blue abyss. "Be careful Paul." My mother said. I saw a pink beautiful clam. I tried to reach it, but it was close to the deep end. Then without warning, a huge wave came crashing down on me. "Paul!" I heard my mother cried. I struggled to keep afloat, but I just kept sinking. I looked up to the surface and heard my mother's frantic calls fade away. I knew I was done for, so I closed my eyes and just stayed there in the never ending abyss. As I sank, the water started to get cold. Then I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see a girl. I looked down to see a pink fin. "What the-?" I said but the only thing that came out was bubbles. She wore a pink clams for a shirt and had a pink clam necklace. Her chest had a tattoo that was a swirl. Her eyes were glowing pink. Her blunette hair trailed behind her as she swam us up to the surface. As soon as we reached the surface I gasped for air. She layed me down on the sand and I sat up. "Thank you ..." I said not knowing her name. "It's Dawn." She said. "Oh. Well thank you Dawn." I said. "Your welcome." She said. "Paul!" My mother cried. "Well gotta go." She smiled and waved. Dawn jumped into the sea and I saw her pink fin fade away. "Paul!" I heard my mother cried again. "I'm over here mommy." I said. She came running to me and hugged. "Don't you ever scare me again." I nodded.

~End of Flashback~

That was when I joined the ancient sea search, where groups of biologist get toegether and look for something in the ocean. The latest thing we found was a kingdom of mermaids in the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Gary found another one in the Pacific Ocean. Ash found one in the Indian Ocean. Drew found one in the Anartic Ocean. So the scienits thinks there will be one in the Artic. We'll be checking next month. Well looks like I'll be late if I don't hurry to Gary's Championship.

Gary's POV

A whole bunch of fangirls came to watch me, the Great Gary, surf and win. "Next up is the Junior Champion, Gary Oak!" The host said. The crowd went wild over me. I walked to the waters but was stopped by Megan. "Hey Gary. Hope you win. If you do you know who helped you." She gave me a flirty smile and walked away. Megan always act like we're going out. And we are so NOT! I swam out into the water and started to surf.

Dawn's POV

I ran onto a cliff where the others were waiting for me. "You're finally here." Misty said. "Sorry, but I found the jerk who captured my kingdom and my people." I said grinding my teeth. "Okay and what did he looked like?" May asked. "He looked like the kid I saved eight years ago." I said with a confusing look. "Is he?" May asked again. "I don't know," I sighed "I saw him with a bunch of girls though. That perverted jerk." I looked over at Leaf who was watching her target surfing. Her eyes glowed green at him with anger. Misty walked over to her. "How about we drown him?" She said to make her feel better. Misty stuck out her hand and made a motion. Then her eyes turned blue and a waved crashed down on him. Misty then pointed her index finger and moved around in circles. The result was a whirledpool. "STOP!" Leaf screamed. Misty stopped in shock. Everyone also looked at her. Leaf stood up looking at where the boy was. "Great now he's drowning." She muttered under her breath. She turned to Misty. "Let me kill my target. I don't want your help okay." She said with anger flaming in her eyes. She jumped off the cliff and into the water. "Well, how about we just focus on our targets." I said smiling.

Gary's POV

I surfed for awhile until I was attacked by a huge wave. I tried to swam back upto the surface, but a whirled pool formed right where I was. I looked around to see any help but none was coming. I ran out of air, and fell half unconcious. I felt a hand grabbed my arm I looked to see a mermaid. She was the one that I saw when we caught the castle.

~Flashback~

I swam down a deep abyss in the Pacific Ocean. My team and I swam down their for a couple of hours 'til we reached the bottom. We found a glowing light. We swam closer to see a glowing treasure. The stood a huge kingdom. It was glowing like the lights of Tokyo. We saw fishes I have seen oundiscovered fish. We swam closer and looked inside. Their were mermaids. All of their fins were different colors of the rainbow. Then I saw the most beautiful one. She had caramel hair and had emerald eyes. I shark swam at her side. Her fin was wintergreen and so was her clambraw. I saw she had a green clam necklace and a tattoo. It was a shape of a leaf that was green. Just looking at her made my stomach flip. "One, two, three!" Silver said on the radio. He jumped through the window and tackled a man with a spear. I jumped and saw a man take the green mermaid away. I swam after her. "Go princess!" The man said to her. She swam into a room. The man tackled me and I used my gun to knock him out. I looked around to see if she was still around, but she was gone.

~End of Flashback~

Eversince that happened, I was hoping to see her again and her I was with her. My vision started to go dark. Then I fell unconcous.

~Later~

I woke up coughing. I sat up quickly to see the mermaid, but she was gone. Instead, there was another girl that looked like her. She glared at me. "So you're finally awake." She said and looked away. Her hair was the same color and she also had the same necklace the mermaid had. The only thing that was different was their eyes. The mermaid had green eyes. The girl had aquamarine eyes. "Umm... yeah. I guess so..." I said not knowing what was going on. She stalked off mad. "Wait." I said. She stopped immediately. She stood there for a moment then took off running. I want to know her more.

Leaf's POV

I ran off feeling tears running down my cheeks. I stopped and looked at the sea. I saw seaweed floating on and off the shore. I focused my mind on it. I made it float away and into the sea. "Leaf!" I snapped my head up to see Mai, Misty, and Dawn running towards me. "Is everything okay?" Misty said as she got closer. Tears sprang up in my eyes. I sniffed and ran towards Misty. She was the closest thing for a mother to me. My mother back in the Pacific Kingdom was always busy and never had time with me. After a few tears and a sniffle, I backed away. "I'm sorry." I apalogized after I noticed I stained Misty's shirt with tears. "That's okay. Anyways, let's head over to Cynthia's place. She doesn't like it when people are late. "Okay." I said. Ane we headed over to the Pearl Paradise Hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wuz up my homies! I'm finally done with my Ch.2 of Under the Sea.

Cynthia: Yay! I get to come in!

Leaf: Gosh! Why am I not in the series?

Gary: 'Cause you suck.

Leaf: Shut up you big flirt.

May: Anyways, please enjoy.

Ch.2

May's POV

It took us a several minutes to walk to Pearl Paradise. It was absolutely late. We all took a deep breath and exchange galnces at one another. "Ready?" Misty asked all of us. "Ready." We all replied. Misty raised her hand and knocked. We waited for about half a minute. "Maybe she's not here. She's might be at a bar or something." Dawn said. We all knew Cynthia. She had a sweet and motherly side and a party animal side. "Remember at my coming of age ceremony." Dawn said. "Oh yeah. That was a fun party." Leaf said. "Until Cynthia got really drunk and threw up on the stairs." Misty said looking disgusted. I laughed. "Oh yeah. That was hilarious." I laughed. "Not for me," Dawn whined "That made me look like a fool. Mother was so mad at me for inviting her." We heard feet shuffling behind the door. The door unlocked and opened. And came in view was Cynthia. She yawned but then stopped when she got a closer look at the girls. She gasped with excitement. "Girls! You're here!" She whispered. "Yeah, I think we noticed." I said and was earned by a kick on my shin by Misty. I looked at her and she glared at me. I mouthed 'Ow' at her and she rolled her eyes. "Come on in!" Cynthia said and pushed us in. Like we even have a choice.

Dawn's POV

We all sat at a table in the resturant part of the hotel. "Oh, what took you girls so long?" Cynthia asked. "Well Leaf saved her target, and Dawn went to see hers and got into a conversation with him." Misty said and glared at us. Leaf and I lowered out heads. "Well past is the past. Anyways I got rooms ready for you." Cynthia said smilling at us. May and I looked at eachother squealed. "Looks like they like it." Misty smirked at us. "Well then let's go check them out." Cynthia got up and walked up a flight of stairs. So for Cynthia's hotel was nice. It had three stories and all of our room was next to each other on the third floor. I walked into my room and looked around. It had a nice view of the city and had a cute light pink bed sheets and covers. It was designed with black floral designs on the edges of the pillows and the covers. It had a marble floor and a nice white desk near the window. The window had a balchony out side. The curtains was hot pink with black stripes running vertically. It had a black drawer with a flat screen TV on top. I wonder what Leaf's bedroom is like?

Leaf's POV

I cassually walked into my room to be greeted with a light green rug with pink roses on it. I looked at my bed which had a dark green covers with light green stripes running vertically with black floral design on the edges. The curtains were bright green with bellossoms on it. The desk was wood and had a black wheely chair. The room had a book shelf too. Just to tell you, I love books. I walked closer to it and saw books like Maximum Ride, Hunger Games, and Tales of the Roman Gods. Man, Cynthia always new me well. I wonder what Misty's room looks like?

Misty's POV

I was pushed into my room by Cynthia. "Check it out,okay. I'm going to check on the other girls." Cynthia smiled and left. I sighed. Gosh, Cynthia never really acts her age. She acts like a ten year old even thought she's twenty-three years old! Anyways back to my room. The floors were marble tiles and had a neon blue rug with a carpet in the middle of the room. The carpet had a mini white coffee table on it with a remote. In fron of it was a drawer with a flat screen TV on it. There was the walk in window where there was a nice view of the beach. The curtains were light blue and had navy blue dots on it. I saw my bed and I was not the only one that will have this room. There was a head board with a fish tank on it. And in the fish tank was small tropical fish in it. I walked over to them and smiled. "You're not the only one that was takin' form your home." I said. I stared at them feeling like we were the same. Takin' form our home by an idiot human. I looked back at my bed. The covers was sea green and with little sea turtles on it. Cute. I wonder what May's room was like?

May's POV

I walked into my room excited. I almost screamed my head off! My room had a wooden floor and my bed was awesome! I was scarlet red with black butterflies on it. I had a head board with a lamp on it waiting to be turned on. My desk was wood and the chair was black. There was a drawer with a flat screen TV on it. And there was an Xbox 360, wii, and play station 1, 2, and 3! On the side was a little bookshelf, but instead of books there was CD, DVDs, and games! Man, I owe Cynthia big time! Cynthia walked in with a smile on her face. "Lights out," she smiled "I got you some PJ's. They're in the drawer bottom drawer." "Okay." I replied. I walked over to the drawer and opened the bottom drawer. Just as Cynhtia said, there were PJ's in it. It was a red spaghetti strap tank top. The bottom was a short short black shorts. I grabbed them and head over to my bathroom. I walked in and dropped them near the sink. I jumped into a shower and took a long hot shower. But as a mermaid, I turned into one and fell. Curse these fins. Instead, I decided to take a bath. After I was done I pulled myself out and dried myself. It is nice being a mermaid at times, but the horrible thing is one touch of water on your skin will make you back into one. I brshed my teeth and went straight ot bed.

~Next Morning~

Leaf's POV

I was greeted by the sun's rays in my eyes. I groaned and turned to my right. "Leaf! You up yet!" I heard Cynthia's call. I shot open my eyes and sat up. I heard a knock on my door. "May I come in?" It was Dawn's voice on the other side of the door. "Sure" I said while scratching my head. The door burst open and in cam in Dawn wearing a blue sailor's uniform. "Tadaa!" She said. "What are you wearing?" I asked her with a confused look on my face. "I'm wearing our school's uniform." She smiled. "What? Cynthia signed us in school?" I asked. "Yep, and they have nice taste in fasion don't you think?-" Dawn was cut off by me running past her into the lobby where Cynthia was. She was at the counter signing guests in. "Cynthia!" I shouted at her. She whipped her head at me and smiled. "Oh hello Leaf. Did you have a nice sleep last night?" She asked. I stomped over to her. "Yes," I answered "But is it true that you signed us in a school?" She looked thoughtfully tapping her chin. "Yep." She finally answered. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Oh don't worry, you'll make lots of friends." She said. She walked away. "See ya!~" She sang. "I'm NOT WORRIED ABOUT MAKING FRIENDS!" I yelled but it was no use. She already left. I sighed. When will she know that we'll get our cover blowned. I walked back to my room and got ready for school.

~Later~

Cynthia dropped us off in front of the school. Misty gaped at it while I read a book. Of course, Dawn and May were smiling at each other like nothing could go wrong. Eventually it did. Our targets came up to us. Gary, my target, was looking at us with a flirty smile. Drew, May's target, was holding a rose and smirking at us. Ash, Misty's target, was smiling looking a bit embarrass. Paul, Dawn's target, did not looked interested in this at all. "Well hello ladies." Gary said. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book.

Gary's POV

I looked at each and everyone of the four girls. They all looked cute especially the one reading a book. She rolled her eyes at me and went on reading. Wait 'til I get her wrapped around my fingers. I walked over to her. "Hello. My name is Gary. You and I are in the same home room class. You must be Leaf." I said giving her my famous smirk. All the other girls around me awed at me and giggled. "Nah, it is? I thought my name was Amy!" Leaf said sarcasticly. The other three girls giggled at what she did as she smirked back at me. She haves a tough shell. But soon I'm going to crack it. "Anyways, I'll give you a tour." I said. And we both left.

Misty's POV

I wathced the two walked off. Ash came up to me rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, I'm Ash. So you'll be in my homeroom class. Misty right?" Ash stuck his hand out for a shake. I gradually took it. "Yes. I would like to have a tour of the school." I smiled. And we left. Now I have a friend. Great! Now I just need to know what his company is planning to do and stop it!

Dawn's POV

I watched the two walk toward the building. I knew Misty very well. When we were little I was very shy. But Misty became my friend and introduce me to May and Leaf. Misty can make friends with almost anyone. That's one thing I like about her. Paul just looked at me and sighed. "I'm Paul. You're in my homeroom class. Dawn's the name right?" He muttered. "Yep!" I smiled brightly. He turned and left. "Talk about a weird name." He said under his breath. What did he just say? I can't wait to assassinate him. Oh, can't wait him to cry for mercy. I stalked off after him with an evil grin.

May's POV

Oh crap! Dawn is gone! Dark Dawn is here! Paul better watch his back. I watched Dawn stalked off after him. She had her dark aura around which I knew was not good. Anyways, Drew walked up to me with a rose in his hand. "Well May, I'm Drew. As the rest had said, you are in my homeroom." He gaved me the rose and smirked. "No thank you. I have allergies for roses." I simply lied. He held it and gave me a cofuse look. Haha. Now to work my magic. I looked at the rose in his hand and concetrated. And in an instint it was in scortching, hot flames. "AGHHH!" He yelled and dropped the flower. He stomped on it a couple of times, but it didn't go out. I simply stepped on it and it went out. "WHAT THE HELL-" He shouted. He looked at me as if I did it- which I did- and looked back at it. "Well that was odd." I laughed. "How can you laugh about that!" He shouted. I just skipped off into the direction of the school. "Weird girl..." I heard him muttered. I smiled and followed him while smiling evily mentally. This is going to be good.

Leaf's POV

Gary showed me where the cafeteria is and my locker. We walked and walked until we reached the end of a hall. There were two huge, double wooden doors. "And here is the library;" he announced to me "Not much people use it much. It is quite boring here" He scratched the back of his head. I walked past him and pushed open the door. I gaped at the size. It was freakin' HUGE. They library had two floors and the book shelves were really huge that you had to use ladders. I walked on further and saw that they had their computer labs. This place is really amazing! Maybe I should hang out here sometimes. Gary walked up behind me and looked at me strangely. "Are you a bookworm?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes. You got a problem with it?" I said not looking at him. He walked infront of me and turned to me. "If we don't hurry up, we will be late for our first period class." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Gary pushed me to the door as I tried to observe as much as I can. "Let's go." We walked out the door and turned left. I pouted and looked down. Aww, I really wanted to check out some of the library books. "Gary~" I heard a high pitched voice called his name. He whirled around and looked at the source of the voice. "No. Not now." He muttered. I smiled evily as I looked up from my book. A blonde headed girl ran over to him. "Hey Gary~" She said in a flirty tone. "What do you want now, Megan?" Gary sounded annoyed. Oh this is gonna be good. Hehe. "Oh don't act like that Gary. I know that you like. All guys does." She said battin her eyelashes at him. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my book. "And who is this girl;" she frowned at me "Gary are you cheating on me?" That does it. She actually thinks I would fall for this jerk right here. Think again Megan. "Look Megan, don't think that I will ever fall for this jerk. He's just a player that does not know what's coming to him." I sternly said. She looked at me surprised like I could actually talk. "How do you know my name, stalker?" She looked at me with disgust. "Gary said your name. Duh!" I looked at her like she was an idiot. Which she is. I walked away with my nose in my book. "Anways, I'm going to be late for class." I muttered and went to my first class.

Misty's POV

The bell rang and everyone rushed in their seats. I was in mine looking out the window. Ash was sitting across from me talking to a few girls that were flirting with him. Of course, he didn't knew that they were. He was as dense as hell! The teacher, I think, I think walked in. "Hello class." He announced to everyone. "Hello Mr. Garrison." Everyone groaned. "Today we have a new student," He turned towards me "Would you like to introduce yourself?" I stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Hey guys. I'm Misty. Um... I like to swim." I said. Okay I wasn't the best person to introduce themselves. I hate being center of attention okay. It just creeps me out. I walked quickly to my seat and sat down. Then the door slamed open. A green headed boy walked in panting. "Am I late? Please don't tell me I'm late. I am, aren't I?" Mr. Garrison nodded his head. "Yes Tracey. You are late. Now go get a pass." The teacher shooed him off. Tracey sighed and walked off. Huh. Should doesn't even notice me. Good that means that no one will. A smirk crept up my face.

Dawn's POV

The lesson was so long and boring. I stared out the window the whole time. "Dawn!" I jumped. I turned to my teacher. "Yes Mrs. Eufemia?" I asked sweat dropping. "Since you are new here. I want to know how well you can read latin. Read this phrase please." I stood up and raised my book. For mermaids, latin was one main language you had to learn. Peice of cake. "It says 'deep in the seas are many mysteries that you shall never know about until a brave one from a goup of men shall venture'." I sat down and smiled. Everyone looked shocked. "That's correct." Mrs. Eufemia turned back her attention to the lesson. I went back to staring out the window. "Oh goody, you not a complete retard after all." I heard Paul muttered behind me. I froze. What the hell did that idiot said? He is so getting it!

May's POV

The bell rang for the end of the class. "Okay guys. Don't forget to do you homework. Pg.56, 1-12 okay?" "Okay." Everyone groaned. I walked out of the class. "Hey May!" Some one called me. I spun around to see a boy walk up to me. "Oh hey..." I trailed off not knowing his name. He was wearing a white hat that made it look like he had white hair. "It's Brendan." He told me.

"Oh, Brendan. Right."

"So May, what's your next class?"

"Gym."

"Nice. You're in the same class with me."

"Oh okay. See you then."

I walked off into the hallway. At least he's nice to newbies. The jerk, Drew, thinks he's so cool. Gosh. Just can't wait to kill. But how should I? Slow and painful, like burning him, or, quick and less painful, like a bullet to his head? I have to go with slow and painful. That would make him cry. Oh just can't wait.

~Later~

I walked out of the girl's locker room. There I saw Leaf reading her book. I ran up to her. "Leaf!" I called her. She shot her head up to me and smiled. "You know we're are in gym. Not a library!" I told. Gosh, she needs to know when to stop reading. I snatched the book from her hand. "Hey!" She snapped at me. "I'll give it back if you stop reading." I gave her a stern look. "Fine." She sighed. Soon after that, Misty and Dawn joined us. "Okay class," the gym teacher barked " Let's run some laps. Everyone groaned except for us. We all exchanged excited glances. The four idioitic targets cam up to us. Great. "I just want to see how fast you girls are." Gary smirked. "Just to tell you we are the fastest in the whole school." Drew flipped his hair. "Okay than. Let's see who will be the champion." Dawn gave off her evil aura. OH CRAP! Dark Dawn is here!

Dawn's POV

We all lined up to the starting line. "Okay, four laps around the tracks. READY? GO!" The coach blew the whistle and all four of us darted. After four laps, fist was May, second was Misty, third was Leaf, and fourth was me. We weren't even breathing heavily. "Man that felt good." May smiled at us. Everybody just stared at us surprised. "Misty!" Someone called her. She turned around to see a green headed boy.

Misty's POV

Tracey walked up to me. "Wow. You are really fast. You should join the track team." He complimented. I smiled. "Thanks." "Travey wait up!" I blonde boy came. "Oh sorry Barry." Tracey apologized. Dawn walked up to Barry. "Oh I know you. You were in my first class." She smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm Barry. I'm not really good with Latin. So Dawn, can you teach me?" Barry said. "Okay." "Guys come on. We're goingt o head over to the lockers." Leaf called to us. "Well see ya later." I told them. Dawn and I walked off.

~Lunch~

We all sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. We ate our lunch quietly. Dawn brought her mini computer and checked out the target's mansion. "Okay so they have a basement right here." Dawn pointed to a spot. On it were big letter that spelled 'basement'. "Glad that you can read. I can too." May sarcasticly said. while chewing a peice of hamburger in her mouth. Dawn shot her a look. "Anyways," she coughed "There's a tunnel that runs to a labatory, I think." She showed us a white line that traveled to a blank spot that wasn't labeled. "Well glad to know that." I said. "So when do we sneak in?" Leaf looked up from her book. "We need to get most of them away from their mansion." Dawn said. "And when's that gonna happen?" May asked. Dawn looked up at us and gave us a scary look. "Looks like you guys will have a boyfriend soon." Dawn laughed. May choked on her food, Leaf slammed her book down, and I well just went along with it. "Okay and are you sure all of us is going to do that?" Leaf asked with anger rising in her tone. "Well one, I know the lay out of their house, two, I have air power, and three, I am the smallest out of all of us." Dawn said. She looked over to Paul and moved her hands sideways quickly. I puff of air came out and made Paul's food splashed all in his face. We all tried our best not to laugh. Dawn closer her mini computer. "Well see you couples later." Dawn got up and walked away. Paul looked over to Dawn. Oh this can't be good. And you know what happened. He followed her. Yes he did. Crap. Leaf stood up. "Well I'm going to the library." "May, we are so dead." I told her. "Well human food is really good." She smiled. I just sweat dropped and slumped in my chair. Ugh, oh the humanity.

Leaf's POV

I walked into the library and looked around. I was looking for a book called 'Goddess of Yesterday'. A while later I found it. There at the top shelf shining like a star. I climbed on the ladder and got it. I started to climb down but I tripped. Yeah I know stupid right? The great assassin tripped on a ladder. That is a excellent way to make yourself look stupid. Anyways, back to falling. Using my assassin skills, my eyes turned green. I spun so that my knees would hit the ground first. I closed my eyes ready for impact. But that impact never came. Instead, my knees landed into something warm and soft. I looked down notice I landed on a red headed boy. "Are you alright?" I gasped. "Off. My. Stomach." He said. I looked down noticing I was on him. "Oh so sorry." I stepped off and helped him up. "I saw you falling so i tried to help you, but it looks like you can help yourself." The boy said patting dirt off his uniform. "Oh. Well thank you..." I trailed off. "Silver." He said. "Leaf." I told him.

"That's a weird name."

"Looks who's talkin."

We laughed at it. "Well see you around Silver." I waved at him. "Yeah." He replied. We walked a couple steps and I looked over my shoulder. Silver turned too. Our eyes made contact buther quickly looked away with red on his face. Human's can be weird sometimes.

Me: Sorry it was kinda long. But it looks like the boys got a little compiietition.

Silver: *Blush* Don't tell Leaf!

Leaf: Tell me what?

Silver: Nothing!

Gary: That he likes you.

Silver: Gary you like her too!

Leaf: Well please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Wuz up my homies! I do not own pokemon okay and any of these songs that will pop up soon. I promise.

Dawn: LIGHTS!

Misty: CAMERA!

May: ACTION!

Ch.3

Dawn's POV

I walked out of the cafeteria acting like nothing ever happened. I laughed mentally in my head. Finally, a princess strikes back at the beast. I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew who it was. Paul. What a stalker. I glanced behind me and saw him glaring at me. I sped up, and so did he. I took a right, he did too. He followed me up the stairs, and onto the roof. I stopped imediately once we were alone. I turned sharp on my heals. "You got a problem?" I asked. "What about you?" He retorted. "I don't actually because I'm not the one following a girl like a stalker!" I shouted. I smiled to myself. He looked a bit taken back. Score one to the Diva Princess. "Well then, how the heck did my tray went airborned to my face!" He asked me outraged. "That's your problem, Paul. Go solve it yourself." I shooed him off. I knew he was getting irritated. He took in a deep breathe and let it out. "Whatever, Troublesome." He muttered. He turned and walked away. I listened to his footsteps fade away. When coast was clear, I screamed. "AGHHHHHH! THAT JERKFACE! I WILL FUDGIN' KILL HIM! AGHHH!" I screamed. I whirled my hand right and a strong blow of wind came out. BAM! The wind made the roof door slam shut. "Okay Dawn, clam down. Just calm down." I paced back and forth. "What was that thing that Leaf does all the time? Hmm. Oh wait! Meditating!" I sat crossed legged, rested my arms on my lap. Then my levitation came on. I started levitating. I method I created. Yes, I know it's weird. The last thing you'll expect is a flying mermaid princess. My mother always told me to only used it for emergencies. Well, just say I wasn't the perfect daughter.

Paul's POV

I walked down the stairs and stopped at a door slam. I looked up at the roof door. It would take Dawn awhile to slam that door. I quietly crawled up the stairs, and cracked the door a little open. There I saw Dawn levitating. "What the-!" I was about to shout. I grabbed my cellphone and took a long video until she stopped. She got up and was heading towards the door. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs.

~After school~

The bell rang and school was over. I got up from my seat and took a quick glance at Dawn. She's not any normal girl. Then Barry walked up to her. "Hey Dawn." He smiled. "Oh hey Barry." She said without looking. Too busy looking through her bag. "I was thinking since we have that big test in Latin class, would you tutor me for a bit." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Sure." She turned and smiled at him. "Really? Thanks!" He thanked and they walked out of class together.

Misty's POV

I was waiting for the other girls outside. I tapped my foot impatiently. Gosh, what is taking them so long?

"Misty!"

I whirled around to find Ash walking over to me. Someone help me. I smiled. "Oh hey Ash. What's up?" I said. "Nothing much, but I was wondering."

"About what?"

"Well since you're new here, I was wondering to show you around. Like, there is a cool icecream shop. You wanna come?"

"Well-"

I was caught off by May joining in. "Ooh! Can I come too?" She asked. "May! Where did you come from?" I shouted looking around. "I was right behind you the whole time. Anyways, can I?" She looked at Ash. "Uh... Sure!" He scratched the side of his head. "Yay!" She cheered. I just facepalmed. How did this even happen?

Leaf's POV

"Hey Rose."

I sighed. Will he stop with the name calling. I whirled around at him. " I told you about a million times. My name is Leaf. It's not that hard to pronuonce. Are you stupid or something?" I glared at him. He put up his hands in defense. "Woah woah. Don't start hating me. I just think Rose fit you more than Leaf." He cooly said. "Shut the front door you flirt." I sighed and went back to packing my bag. "Oh yeah, Leaf, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. You know, like at the beach, or around town. So would you?" He asked. I sighed.

"Leaf!"

I looked at the door, and standing there was Silver. Thank god. "Oh hey Silver!" I said walking over to him. "Hey Gary." Silver greeted. "Are you guys dating or something." Gary asked. He looked suspicously at us. I grabbed Silver's arm and hugged it. "Yeah we are." I smiled.

"What?"

"You heard me right?"

"I'm leaving. Call me if you change your mind about Silver."

Gary handed me his phone number. I watched him leave and sighed. "Thanks Silver. I had to get away from him." I turned to him. His face was red and he just stared off into space. "Silver?" I waved my hand infront of his face. "Silver!" I called. He snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" He looked around. "Right here. Anyways, you said that there some awesome library here." I said. "Oh yeah. Let's go." He smiled. We walked outside and saw Dawn, May, Misty and Ash waiting for us. "What's up?" I said. They looked at us. Dawn smiled deviously at us. "Oh you look like such a cute couple!" She awwed at us. "Knock it off Dawn." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Silver and I are going to a library." I explained. "Okey dokey!" Dawn laughed. We walked off. "Hey Silver!" Dawn called. He looked back at her. "Be a gentleman okay?" She called at him. He froze. "Let's go." I sighed and grabbed him. I dragged him away.

Dawn's POV

I started to laugh at the look on Silver's face.

"Hey Dawn."

I turned around. "Oh hey Barry." I greeted him back. "Oh yeah, Misty, I'm going to go to tutor Barry. See ya." I called to her. I grabbed his hand and we walked off. "But where are we going to study?" He asked me.

"How about my place?"

"Sounds cool."

"Then off to my place then!"

And we ran off.

Gary's POV

I was so shocked what I heard from Leaf. Yeah Silver was cool and all, but why him? Even Silver looked surprise from what she said.

"Hey Gary~"

I sighed. "What do you want Megan?" I asked her. "I just want us together." She pouted. "Not gonna happen." I simply said. She giggled. "OH come on Gary. I'm the cutest girl in school, and you're the cutest guy in school. And If we both went out, we will be the cutest couple in school." She explained. I sighed. "That's what you think." I muttered.

"Gary!"

Paul came running down the hall towards me. "What happened to you?" I asked him. He was panting and was sweating. "I... was... looking... for you!" He panted. "Okay then. What do you want?" I asked him again. "It's secret. Come on." He panted. He got up and walked off. I followed him. "Well, call me Gary. I know you will." Megan called at me. I rolled my eyes. When will she stop.

May's POV

We followed Ash to the icecream shop. It was awesome. It had cute little chairs that looked like cones. The tables were normal. We waited in line awhile. We then ordered. I ordered a sundae, Misty ordered a crepe, and Ash ordered a waflecone with three scoops. We chose a table that was in a corner. We sat down and digged in. Ash looked at Misty for awhile. "Hey Misty." He said inbetween bites. "Yeah?" She answered. "Where did you get that necklace?" He asked. "Oh this was given to me from my mom. It's like that whole passing down generations to generations." She laughed. "Well, I think I saw it before." He told us. We froze. We exchange glances to each other. "Hey May." Misty asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "Do you want to go to the bathroom with me?" She asked me again. I nodded. We quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. Once we got in we checked the stalls to see if anyone was in there. And thankfully there wasn't anybody in there. "Do you think he's suspicous about us?" Misty asked me. "Well did he saw you during the invasion?" I asked her back. "It was before the invasion." Misty blurted out. "What?" I froze. "Okay, I met him before the invasion. He was on a ship that was sinking. He was trapped in a room, and I broke the door open 'cause I heard him cry for help." Misty explained. "You what?" I gaped at her. "Dawn did the same thing!" Misty yelled at me. "Well that was when she was eight or something!" I snapped at her. "Fine let's go." Misty sighed. We walked out and Ash was there wolfing down the waffle cone. "Hey Ash, I got a call from my Aunt telling me to come back home. I'm sorry but we got to go." Misty lied. Cynthia was like our aunt. "Oh okay. See ya tomorrow." Ash said. "You too." I said. "OH yeah Misty." Ash said. We froze. "Here's my phone number. Call me if you want." He smiled and handed it to her. "Thanks." MIsty thanked him and we left.

Ash's POV

After I ate ,my ice cream, I walked home. I opened the front door and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. Normally, Paul and Drew would fight over which chick is hot, and Paul would just be in his room, doing his homeowork. "I',m home!" I called. No answer. I walked down the hall. "Hello?" I called again. Still no answer. I walked up stairs and down a hall. I heard talking in the conference room. I opened to find Drew, Gary, and Paul looking at some video on Paul's computer. "What are you guys doing? I thought I was home alone." I complained. Drew and Gary looked at me. "Oh hey Ash. Didn't saw you there." Drew said. I groaned. "Anyways, what are you looking at?" I asked dropping my bookbag, and walking over to them. "Well, you know Dawn, that new student?" Gary asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Paul got a video of her levitating."

"WHAT! LET ME SEE!"

I looked over Paul's shoulder. He sighed and played the video on his computer. There was Dawn levitating about 5 feet in the air. "No fudging way..." I gaped. "Yeah, I know." Drew smirked. "Well, what are we going to do about this?" Paul asked Gary. "Maybe we test her to do it again, then if she can do it, we kidnap her." Gary explained like it's that simple. "Yeah, but what about the other girls. They'll know when she is missing." Drew pointed out. "Well, they might have some kinda powers too. Let's see if they have some too, and kidnap them also." Paul explained. "Sounds easy." I said. "But the question is how do we get them to use it." Paul told me. "Oh." I sighed. "How about a party." Gary suggested. We all looked at him.

"What? Girl's like to party."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ash, you sure are dumb with girls."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Am I Drew?" I asked Drew. He sighed. "Sorry Ash. I gotta agree with Gary on this one." Drew smirked. I grind my teeth at both at them. "Well I'm leaving before something gruesome happens." Paul got up and left. I sighed. Forget it.

Dawn's POV

I was in my room with Barry. It was kinda akward since it was just the two of us. "Hey Dawn." Barry said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you someting?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I kinda like you."

I froze. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? "Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right." I said. His face got red. "I like you alot! Will you go out with me?" He asked. I slamed my text book shut, making Barry jump. "Well, would you look at the time. I think you should go home." I lied. He knew I was lying. He put his head down ashamed. "Sorry. I don't want to rush you, but give me your answer tomorrow, 'kay?" He asked me. I grabbed his things and shoved them in his hands. "Bye Barry. See you tomorrow." I said. I shoved him out the door, and slammed it shut. I slid down to the floor with my back against the door. I sighed. What am I going to do?

Misty's POV

We got home and were in the hall. Barry was shoved out of Dawn's room. His face was red and confused. "Bye Barry." We heard Dawn said. He noticed us and ran passed us embarrassed. "What just happened?" May asked me. "Let's ask Dawn." I told her. I knocked on her door. "Dawn?"

The door creaked open with Dawn looking a little confused. "We saw what happened." I told her. She looked down embarrased. "Come in..." She muttered.

We all were sitting on her bed. "So, what was that about?" May asked. Dawn sighed. "Barry and I were studying for our big test in Latin class. He said he liked me and asked me to go out with him." She explained. "What did you say to him?" I asked her. She looked up at me like I was dumb. "You saw me kick him out right?" She asked me. I nodded. "What do you think that was." She asked me again. "A 'no'." I guessed. "Well I didn't say no. I just flipped out and kicked him out. He told me to tell him yes or no tomorrow at school." Dawn sighed. "So what are you going to say?" May asked. I looked at her sternly. "What? I just want to know." She whined. "I don't know." Dawn admitted. She covered her face with her knees. "Dawn? You okay?" I asked her. Dawn's mostly the one that cries the most. "WHY CAN'T BE A HOT GUY THAT ASKED ME OUT? MY FAMILY IS KNOWN FOR THEIR BEAUTY IN THE OCEANS! WHY?" Dawm yelled. Her family is known for their beauty. At dawn's coming of age ceremony, thousands of dudes came just to aske her out. But her mom thought that none of them were worthy for her. "Well problem solved." I sighed then left. Leaving Dawn and May. I walked down the flights of stairs. I came into the lobby to find Cynthia all dressed up. I raised a brow. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to the bar for awhile," she explained "Bye bye." and out the door she went. Ugh. Everything is going out of control! I wonder how Leaf is doing.

Leaf's POV

Silver showed me this old looking library. It actually had a whole bunch of books. And not to forget some of my favorites. This library also had ladders. "Be careful on the ladders." Silver teased me. "Shut up." I laughed. We were there for awhile and left for some ice cream. We went to this ice cream shop and bought sundaes. He walked me home. "See ya tomorrow." He said. I smiled. "You too." I laughed. And again his face got red. Weird. I walked inside and I heard Dawn and May screaming for me. "Leaf! Leaf! Leaf!" They screamed coming down the stairs. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" I shouted at them. "We saw you and that Silver boy." They smirked. "Yeah, so?" I was completely confused. They making a big deal out of Silver and me hanging out. Their smiles dropped. "You seriously don't understand?" Dawn asked me. "Understand what?" I shouted at her. "He's flipping hitting on you!" May screamed. "What?' I asked confused. Seriously. What's so wrong about two people hanging out? May and Dawn sighed and did a face palm. I'm leaving." I told them. I walked up to my room and got ready for bed.

Dawn's POV

~Next Day~

We were outside of the school. Twenty minutes before the bell rings. "Okay guys you know what to do, right?" I asked them. They all sighed. "Ask the idiots to show us around town." They all muttered. "That's right." I smiled sweetly. "But what about Paul?" May asked me. "Paul's fine. I can kick his butt anytime." I shrugged off. "What about Barry?" Misty slyly asked me. I froze. May and Misty laughed at my expression. Leaf didn't since she was to busy reading her book. And also she doesn't know what happened between us yesterday. I glared at Misty and May. "Hello ladies~" Drew sang. We all looked at him. He was holding some paper. "What's that in your hand?" May asked. "Oh this," Drew holded them up " These are the fliers for our party this Saturday." He handed May some. We all crowded around to see. "Oh and no newbies allowed." He added. "What! Why not?" I asked him. Paul came behind him. I galred at him. He, of course, ignored me. "Well, newbies always ruins the party." He explained. "NO WE DO NOT!" I yelled at him. "Just look how you're acting." He told me. That is it. May and Misty instantly held my arms. "Come here! My foot has an apointment with your face!" I yelled at him. "Sorry my face is fine." He said. Drew smirked and laughed at that. I so want to kill them. They left. May and Misty let go of my arm. I sighed. "Thanks guys." I thanked them. They started smiling at me. "What are you guys smiling about?" I asked them. "Hey Dawn!" I familiar voice called me. I froze. That's what they were smiling about. I turned around and there he was. "Hey Barry." I smiled. He blushed. "Do you have your answer?" He asked me. I looked at the others, and they knew that i wanted to be alone, so they left. "Actually I did." I admitted. He looked up hoping for a yes. "Barry, you are a sweet guy and all, but I think I would have to say no. Sorry." I apologized. "It's okay. BUt can we still be friends?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Sure."

"Great! Sorry about yesterday."

"That's okay."

ME: Finally! Sorry it took so long.

Leaf: Why do I have to be the dense idiot?

Gary: Maybe cuz you are.

Leaf: Shut up!

Me: It's okay. Gary just likes you.

Everyone except Leaf: I KNEW IT!

ME: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Woohoo! Here's CH.4! Please enjoy and review!

Gary: Like they're going to review.

Me: Bowser Time!

Gary: What the-*smooshed by Bowser*

Ch.4

May's POV

School was over and were hanging out in my room. Misty and I were playing some Co Ops Zombies while Leaf was reading a book, and Dawn was blabbering about the party. "C'mon Dawn. It's just a party." Misty told her. "It's a party that the whole school was going to! If we don't go then that will be so lame!" Dawn whined. "Who cares about a party. You know that parties are one of the most cause of car accidents and loss of money." Leaf informed Dawn while turning a page of her book. Dawn pouted. "But I still wanna go!" She whined. We tried to ingore her whining for about half an hour. "Alright! We're going to the party!" I snapped. Dawn squealed. "But we can't go looking like this." She complained again. We were in our PJ's. "So what do you want us to wear?" Misty asked her. Dawn had her devious look on her face. "This cannot be good." Leaf said getting ready to get out of the room.

~Later~

We were right outside of the house. Misty wore a black tank top with a blue t-shirt on top. She had some booty shorts and with a black knee high converse. Her hair was down with a star clip in it.

Dawn wore a white sweater with a pink bow on her left chest. She wore a red plaid skirt and black stockings. She had tan fluffy boots (A/N: I'm not really sure what they are called.) and had her hair in a ponytail.

Leaf had her hair in a braid. She had long sleeve green shirt with a grey skinny jeans and black combat boots.

I wore a big Red Wings shirt (A/N: Yeah go Red Wings. If you don't like them, too bad!) and white leggings. I wore my reagular tennis shoes and wore a red hat.

"Okay guys. Act like you were invited here." Dawn told us. "Yes sir!" I soluted to her. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Isn't this the opportunity to check out what the boys are planning their next attack?" Misty asked her. "No because right now we only came for the party." Dawn sternly told us. We all sweat dropped.

We walked right up to the gate. The was a security guard with a clip board. "How do we pass through that guy?" I asked her scared. "Remeber May: act like you were invitered." She told me. I sighed. I do not have a good feeling about this. We walked right up to him. "Let me do all the talking." Dawn told us. She cleard her throat.

"Name please." The man said. "Dawn, Misty, May, and Leaf. We should be on there." Dawn said. "Not on the list." He told us when he checked. "What?" Dawn shouted acting like she was surprised.

Drew's POV (A/N: I don't make his POV much do I?)

We were at a table watching everyone have fun. "Why didn't we invited them?" Ash asked us. I sighed. Poor Ash doesn't know a thing. "Ash. We didn't invite them so they will crash the party. And once they do, they'll get their revenge on us with their special abilities." I explained. "Oh?" Ash said still confused. Gary and I sighed at his stupidity.

Leaf's POV

Dawn was pretending to act shock like she 'was' invited. "Now leave before I make you." The man shooed us off. Dawn huffed and stalked away form him. "What do we do now?" May asked her. Misty started to smirk. "Dawn, time for some levitation." Misty laughed. Soon Dawn smirked. I sighed. This cannot be good.

We hid behind a bush and watched to see if no one was watching. And gladly no one was. Dawn took in a deep breath. She ran to the building and jumped. She used the air to push her up.

Her eyes glowed pink and so did her clam necklace. She landed on the roof and smiled. She started making the air around Misty fly her to the roof next to her. Then May, and last but not least me.

We found the air vents and crawled through them. We found a quiet room where no one was there. May broke the ventby burning a whole through it. We eached jumped down and straightened our clothes. "Let's go and party!" Dawn cheered. "But shouldn't we get revenge for not inviting us?" Misty pointed out. "I guess I should be listening if it includes making the boy's life a nightmare." I smiled. "Okay here's the plan..." I started.

~Later~

"The plan sounds great!" May said. "My little Leaf is growing up!" Dawn cried. "Let's go and crash this party!" I cheered and off we went.

I waited near a couple of bushes that were inside. They could at least take more care of them. They were in very bad shape. I started to think to myself until a retarded flirt came.

"Hey cutie." He flirted. I sighed. Can I at least have five minutes to myself. I turned around to face him. "May I help you?" I asked uninterested. "Yeah. You can help me by being my girlfriend." He smirked. "Well that's not gonna happen!" I smiled. "Then can I at least have your number and you name?" He asked me. "Sure. My name is Rebacca and here's my number!" I simply lied. I handed him Gary's number. Don't worry, I have Gary's number on my cell phone. "Thanks."He said and left. I laughed mentally.

Misty's POV

I waited near the fountain for Dawn's signal. I sighed. She's probably dancing with some people. I saw her on the balcony waiting for the right time to strike. The targets were right on the opposite end of the table full of food. Dawn blew wind, which made the food go flying to their faces. I splashed water on their faces, Leaf just made the bushes grew into a jungle, and May set the curtains on fire. Thankfully they didn't go every where. We ran out the window, jumped off a cliff, and into the ocean. Transforming into mermaids of course. "Yes! The plan worked!" Dawn cheered. "Hopefully they'll take out the fire before it spreads every where." I told her. Leaf just laughed at the thought of them burning, and May just smiled at her work. We heard people screaming. Dawn laughed. Evil girl...

Ash's POV

Everyone was enjoying the party and the food was great. Thanks to Gary's dad's friend, which is a chef. Then out of no where, a huge gust of wind blew food into our faces. Then water was splashed us in the face, the fire was lit on the curtains, and the bushes grew huge taking most of the space. Everyone screamed and ran out. Gary looked at me and smirked. I was curtainly confused... We all ran back to the security room and rewind the tape. We saw the girls enter broke in from the air vent. "Smart." Paul commented. Gary chuckled. Then they went into the places where they striked us. We got up and took in a deep breath. "They really do have special ability." Drew breathed amazed. I just stood there wide eyed. This is just weird.

May's POV

We were about to swim away until Leaf had to say something. "You know there was cameras around." She stated. We all froze. "What!?" We all said together. "There was cameras around." Leaf said like it was a normal thing. "WHAT!?" We all said again. "OH CRAP! WE ARE DEAD! WHAT IF SOMEONE LOOKS AT THE TAPE OF THE SECURITY CAMERA!" Dawn spazed. She started panicing. "Why didn't you tell us before we did it!?" Misty yelled at her. I was helping Dawn calm down. I sighed. "Let's just go home." I said.

~Later~

We just got back at the hotel and we were having some snacks. The door was slammed open and in came in a drunk Cynthia. We all sighed. She laughed and hicced at the same time. We all did a face palm. How did our mothers let us in her hands...

"Hey *hic* guys! How are you *hic* doing?" Cynthia laughed. "I *hic* see rainbows and *hic* unicorns!" She laughed and laughed for no reason. We all sweat dropped.

"I'll get her in bed." Leaf said. "I'll come with you in case she pukes." Misty sighed. Cynthia started to cry afterwards, and ran to her room. Dawn and I just looked at eachother confused.

"Let's just go to bed." I sighed. Dawn just nodded and skipped off.

Leaf's POV

~Next Day~

Today was the day where I have to ask Gary to show us around town. Ick... I came to school early this time so I can go over the plan. Misty, May, and Dawn are still at the house getting ready.

I sighed when I entered my classroom. It was dark and empty. I sat down in my seat and started thinking about Yellow. She is the princess of the Artic. She is only nine and her mom was a peasant. Yellow's father told me that her mother ran away from the kingdom after she was born.

No one knows why. Not much people knows what she looks like, and if they did they told me that she was a disgrace to mermaids. So we still don't know what she looks like. I sighed.

"Look at what we have here." I voice said. I jumped a bit and looked at the doorway. There was eight boys, looking like delinquets, staring at me. "Hey girl. You wanna hang with us?" He asked me as others laughed.

They annoyed the heck out of me. I got my stuff and tried to walk passed them, but they grabbed my arm. They threw me back into the class room.

I sighed. "So you guys want a bloody nose do you?" I asked them. They laughed. "You think!" One of them laughed. I smirked they'll never know what hit them.

Gary's POV

I came to school early because I had the clean up duty. Sucks huh. I was in the hall where my homeroom was. I was about to open the door until I heard Leaf's voice.

"So you guys want a bloody nose do you?" I heard her asked someone. I heard some boys laugh. I looked through the window surprised.

What is she doing with them!? I heard one of them laughed a 'you think!' I was about to barge in until she kicked one right in the face. He flew back knocking down some chairs. I was surprise. Girl got some moves.

One came from behind, but she did a round house kick at him. A direct hit in the gut. Ouch. Two came on both sides. She grabbed one's arm and flipped him to the other. One ran at her about to punch her, but she ducked down and elbowed him in the gut. He also flew back then puked on the floor. Great she's making me do more work. Two more came at her.

Leaf grabbed a chair and swung it around her hitting both of them. The leader was left. "W-what? How can you take them out that easily?" He asked her shocked. He grabbed a switch blade and ran at her.

Leaf's POV

The leader ran at me with a switch blade. What effect does the switch blade have on me? I instintly just kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped the switch blade and kneeled down groaning.

"Don't think that girls are that low." I told him. I was about to walk out until Gary barged through the door knocking it down. He was panting. "What's with you?" I asked him.

"What were you thinking going against them?!" He yelled at me. I shrugged. "Kicking their butts really hard." I answered. He sighed. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Anyways, Gary, I was thinking you could show me around town on Saturday." I told him. He looked at me shocked, then smirked. "Are you asking me out Leaf?" He asked me. "No." I stimply said. His smirked became wider. I swear I'll knock his smirk off his ugly face! "Quit smirking! It's annoying!" I shouted at him. "Sure girlfriend~" He sang. "Shut up!" I shouted. "Girlfriend~" He kept sanging. "I said it was NOT a date!" I shouted again. "Just say it is a date~" He said.

"NO!"

"Yes~"

"NO!"

"Yes~"

There was a silent pause. I sighed. "Fine. It's a... date." I said in defeat. "So you'll help me clean up right?" He asked me. I looked at the mess. "Nope." I shooked my head. "What?!" He said. I ran out the hall. "See you at twelve pm!" I shouted as a ran.

Me: Sorry it took forever. I was grounded. Anyways! Who is Yellow's mother? And how will the date go?

Yellow: Who is my mother?

Me: Someone.

Drew: Like that'll answer her question.

Me and May: Bowser Time!

Drew: OH- *Smooshed by Bowser*

May: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry guys I didn't update sooner. I hope you review and enjoy this!

Ch.5

May's POV

I stood outside of my class room still. Why you may ask? IT'S BECAUSE THAT DEVIL DAWN IS MAKING ME ASK DREW OUT! Ahem.

I firmly grabbed the door knob and pushed. I opened it and hit into to someone. I looked up and it was someone I didn't want to see.

Drew.

"D-Drew!?" I stuttered. Darn me for stuttering! He looked down with his always smirking face. "Yes May?" I froze. What should I do? Do I ask him or what?! I gulped.

"U-um...Drew. Would you like to hang out with me on Saturday?" I asked blushing really hard. I heard no answer from him. I looked at him to see him just in there blushing and in a daze.

"Drew?"

"Huh? What?" He asked as he snapped out. "Uh...Sure." He said. Then Drew smirked. Crap! He's going to make fun of me is he? He grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb.

"See you there my beautiful rose." He said and kissed my cheek. Drew then left. I blushed and noticed he put a rose in my hand. I blushed even harder. And then I accidently burned the rose. Sorry rose...

Misty's POV

I walked towards my homeroom until I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Misty!"

I turned around to see Ash running up to me. Perfect! All I need to do is to just ask him to show me some places here. "Hey Ash! I greeted him back. "So you ready for the test today?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "Oh me too." He smiled.

"Ash. I was wondering if you could show me around on Saturday. So can you?" I asked him. Ash smiled. "Sure. I would love to. How about we go to the movies?" He asked me. "Yeah. I love movies." I smiled. We went into our homeroom together talking about our favorite movies.

Leaf's POV

~Saturday~

I waited in front of the school for Gary. He peobably ditched me. He is late. Couple guys came and flirted with me, but I turned them down or ignored them. I sighed. He's probably not coming then. I was about to take a step until...

"Hey girlfriend~"

I turned around and huffed. "You're late." I told him. He shugged his shoulders as I glared daggers at his stupid head. "I thought it could be a double date." Gary told me. "Who's the other couples?" I asked him. Gary stepped aside to show May and Drew. May wore a huge, baige t-shirt with torn up gray skinny jeans, and sandles.

Drew wore a black long sleeve shirt with a green vest, and black skinny jeans with some high tops shoes. I smiled. Thank god that May is here. "So they dressed fancy." Gary said. He looked at me. I was wearing a gray t-shirt with some flare jeans and a sweatshirt tied around my waste. "I didn't feel like it." I told him as I walked up to May and hugged her.

"So where should we go ladies?" Drew asked us. "How about we go to the karoke?" Gary suggested. Drew looked at him like he was a reatard. Which he is. "I said ladies, not player." Drew said. May and my ears perked up when he said karoke.

"Yeah let's go to the karoke." May and I said. We smiled at each other. And off we went to the karoke.

Misty's POV

I stood outside of Dawn's bathroom. She was getting ready for her mission and all. I was already set for my movies with Ash. I waited and waite until the door creaked open. I turned around to see Dawn.

Her hair was up in a pony tail with a black ribbon in it. She wore a black vest that was zipped up to her chest to show that she had a black tanktop under. On her arms were black arm warmers that reached to her palms to her shoulder. Her pants were black skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots.

I arched an eyebrow. "You have to dress like that just to steal some information?" I asked her. Dawn shooked her head. "Well every girl needs to dress good for everything. Look at you." She pointed out. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a light blue tank top on top, and some white booty shorts to match. I also wore some high top converse that reached to my mid-theighs. I sighed.

"Let's just go."

Ash's POV

Here I am, nervous, infront of the movie theatre waiting for Misty. Misty is okay and all, but it's just that she has to be on someone else's side. And the whole thing I'm upset about that was because I have a huge crush on her right now. But I'm good at hiding it.

"Ash!"

I turned around to see Misty and I gaped at her. She looks so beautiful. Well of course she's beautiful. She always has been and will be! Ugh! Why am I so stupid!?

I gulped. "Hey Misty...um...you look great!" I stuttered. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her beautiful blue orbs and that bouncy red hair. She nothing like those fangirls I have.

"So you got the tickets?" Misty smiled that wonderful smile of hers. I blushed a bit. "Y-yeah!" I answered. "Then let's go!" She grabbed my and walked over to get a big bucket of popcorn and some slushies for the two of us. We sat down and talked until the movie started.

The room got dark and it was hard to see.

May's POV

We waited in line to get a room for the karoke. It was so boring! It got even more boring when people started noticing the two dudes.

"OH MY GOSH!" A girl squealed. Her squealed almost made me deaf! Leaf and I sighed at the annoyance of fangirls flirting and screaming over the two. We stood in the corner waiting for the 'can you be my boyfriend' and 'i love you' to end.

Then one girl asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I felt Leaf get tense next to me. I looked at her as she glared daggers at the girl.

Leaf's POV

Some idiot girl asked Gary if he had a girlfriend. For some reason, it affended me. I glared daggers at the girl. "Well-" Gary started but was interrupted by some annoying voice.

"Of course he does."

Everyone turned to see Megan. I stared at her. Angry and about to kill. I knew May was starting to get scared. Megan walked up to Gary and hugged his arm.

"I'm his girlfriend of course." She said. "Then prove it!" An angry fangirl yelled at her. "Sure." Megan smirked. Megan put her hand on Gary's chest and the other on his cheek to make him look at her. She then leaned in and KISSED him! I felt tears threatening to fall off my cheek.

I couldn't bare to see it anymore. Gary actually was enjoying the kiss. Their eyes were closed and they were still having those kind of long kisses. I turned and stalked off to the bathroom.

"Leaf?!" May said. She followed me to the bathrooms as I broke down in tears.

Gary's POV

I can't believe it! Megan is actually kissing me! Ick! The grossest (A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong. I'm stupid!) thing is that I actually closed my eyes. Maybe it was the player thing that all players do? After we broke apart for air, I looked around for Leaf. I saw her running to the bathroom with May behind her.

Drew elbowed me in the gut. "Why did you do that?" He glared. I shrugged my shoulders as angry fangirls started trash talking May. Since I am a dude, I can't go in their and explain about the kiss. So Drew and I decided to wait for our room.

We got room 201. We both waited as Drew laughed about how bad Leaf is going to kill me. I sighed. If only I could go back in time...

Ash's POV

We watched the movie. It was actually an action movie. When I take girls to the movie, they would whine to watch a romance one and hug my arm when we watch some. It was annoying!

But Misty, she would just sit up straight and focus on the movie. Not making a move or anything. That's what I like about her. She didn't even whine about this movie!

We were eating some of the popcorn that I bought. I reached out my hand to grab some and accidently grabbed some else. It was warm.

I looked at the popcorn and noticed I grabbed Misty's hand. I quickly let go and retreated my hand. We both looked away in embarassment.

You might not know how hard I was blushing. I bet you could see it glow in pitch black. "Sorry..." She muttered. I looked at her. "N-no...It was my fault." I blushed at my stuttering. She laughed and popped a popcorn in her mouth.

I sighed. Man, Gary said I needed a girlfriend, but all the girls I met were too girly. Misty was a tomboy. Just my type, but she might not want to go out with me...

Leaf's POV

I ran into a stall and cried loud. I'm so glad no other girls were in here except May. I can't believe Gary did that infront of my face! What a JERK! I coughed up some tears. Why do I even care about him? Why am I crying over him? May knocked on my door.

"Leaf? You alright?" She asked caringly. I sniffed. "Yeah...I'm fine...I just want to be alone right now..." I muttered. I heard her sigh from the other side. "Can you open the door?" She asked. I slowly unlocked the door and sat on the toilet. The toilet wasn't wide open, so I didn't fall in. May looked at me. She sighed and shooked her head.

"No matter how many times you act tough, you're still a little girl inside." May laughed. I glared at her as I wiped away some tears. "Don't treat me like a kid." I pouted. "See." May laughed at my behavior. May handed out her hand.

"Come on. Let's sit somewhere else." May smiled. I smiled as I took her hand. May can be mean at times, but she can act like a kind mother too. We sat on the counter as I told her about my confused feelings towards Gary. May gasped.

"Oh no!" May gasped again.

"What?" I asked her. I didn't kow what was going on.

"Y-you're..." She softened.

"I'm what?!" I asked her.

She shooked her head. "I can't tell you." May muttered. "Why not?" I held her arm. "You'll flip." She answered. "I won't flip! I promised!" I tugged on her arm to urge her. She smiled deviously. Oh crap! "You. Are. In. Love. With. Gary!" She screamed.

I instantly blushed and went black.

Dawn's POV

It started to get late. I pulled my mask over my head, letting my ponytail pop out from the back. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I looked like one of Charlie's Angels. (A/N: I love that movie!) I opened my balcony windows, ready to fly off into the night. Then my door opened.

I spunned around to find Cynthia looking upset. She had somehting in her hand. It was wrapped though, so I didn't know what it was. "Please be careful Dawn." She said. "I will. Don't worry." I smiled, but she couldn't tell under my mask. "So Cynthia, whatcha got there?" I leaned forward. "Oh this?! I was about to give it to you later."

Cynthia put it in my hand. I arched an eyebrow. She smiled, urging me to unwrapp it. I unwround the cloth and my eyes widen. Here in my hand was double skorpions, and a belt to hold them with some mags around it. (A/N: I play too much Call of Duty.) I clicked the belt around my waste and put the skorpions in the holders. I looked in the mirror again and smiled from ear to ear. I looked way cooler than I did before.

I turned around and hugged Cynthia. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. She patted my hair as I thanked her. I finally let go and I smiled a fare well to her. "Go on and do your mission. Make it succesful!" She cheered. I nodded. "I will!" I smiled.

I was on the window sill. I turned around to give Cynthia a one last smile. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. My eyes glowed pink as I made the air pushed me off into the cool night sky. I promise you mother that I will take back our kingdom. I held onto my shell necklace.

Drew's POV

The door opened and walked in the two girls we waited to see. May smiled as Leaf huffed and sat down. Gary and I both noticed her red, puffy eyes. I smirked at Gary as he gulped from the coming punishedment. The tention in the air grew between Gary and Leaf.

"Well why don't we sing." May suggested sweat dropping. "I agree." I smirked as I put my arm around her shoulders. May blushed and pushed my arm off. I laughed. How cute. "I bet us guys can sing better than you girls." I smirked at may again. May smirked too.

"Well then, a competition shall we?" May asked the other two. Leaf smirked. "Okay." "I agree too." Gary smirked as he put an arm around her shoulder. She instantly twisted his wrist and Gary snatched back his arm from the pain. I snickered as he glared.

"Well who's going to sing first?" Leaf asked. I shrugged. "How about rock paper scissors." I asked. Everyone agreed. Us guys won. We chose a song.

May's POV

Leaf tossed the microphone at the boys. They chose the song in secret. "What song are you guys going to sing?" I asked. "One of our songs." I answered. The music started.

'Good Girls go Bad' by Cobra Starships (A/N: I don't own this song!)

Drew: I'll make the good girls go bad.

Gary: I'll the make good girls go ...

Both: BAD!

Gary sat next to Leaf with his arm around her waist. She gave him the 'get away from me or I'll punch you in the face' look.

Gary: I know your type. You're daddy's little girl. I'm the guy that be stupid to trust. But just one night wouldn't be so wrong. I made you want to lose control.

Leaf arched an eyebrow. "You do NOT make me want to lose control." She stated. I laughed. Then Drew came and put his arm around my shoulders.

Drew: She was so shy, 'til I drove her wild~

Both: I'll make the good girls go

I'll make the good girls go Bad!

So the song went on for a minute or two. It ended and it was our turn to choose a song. We chose 'Take a Hint' by the Victorious Crew. (A/N: I do not own this song too!) Music started to play again and the boys handed the mics to us.

Leaf: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like.

I can always see them coming from the left and from the right.

Me: I don't want to be a priss. I just want to be polite.

But it always seem to bite me in the-

Leaf: Ask me for my number.

Yeah, you put me on the spot.

Me: You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not.

Leaf: You had me a hello 'til you opened up your mouth.

Both: And that is when it started going south!

Me: OH!

Both: Get your hands off my hips!

Before I punch you in the lips.

Stop your starin at my-

Hey!

Take a hint! Take a hint!

Dawn's POV

I landed into someone's room 'cause the window was open. Man, they should really keep their house locked. I looked around. The bed was queen sized and the covers were dark purple. A desk was in a far corner of the room. It was cold and almost empty like Paul. That jerk.

I sneaked over to the door and opened it slightly. I looked both ways 'til I stepped out. I took out my mini laptop. I opened the file of the floor plan of this place. There was the conference room that was in the basement. I found the stair case and went to the basement.

I looked at the huge, wooden doors. I took a deep breath and opened. Inside were computers, test tubes, and some shelves with chemicals inside. These people made me sick. I swiftly walked to the computer and got on. They didn't even had a password on this thing! Dude, have they ever heard of security?

I went to the documents and scrolled 'til I saw a file that labeled 'artic_invastion'. I instatnly clicked it. It showed the date. 9/12/12. That's like in a month!

I grabbed my bag and dugged in it until I found my flash drive. I put it in the computer and clicked download. I waited.

"Hurry up. Hurry up." I muttered tapping my foot on the floor.

Then I heard the door creaked open. Light shined into the room. "What are you doing?" A familiar voice said. I turned around scared. Behind me was Paul. He was surprised. Oh Crap!

Me: Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen? Anyways please review!

Yellow: And if any of you viewers know Blood C or Gintama, and read rated T fanfics; please check out animegeek's new story: To the future!

Ash: And please review it!

Everyone: Thank You!


End file.
